RICE BALLS
by sumONE
Summary: Kaoru made some delicious rice balls one day. WEIRD! She usually cooks bad but this is different! All the Kamiya Dojo residents were confused and trying to get the bottom of this (Sano only). Who could've teached her? What is the truth!
1. Delicious Food

RICE BALLS

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction

Disclaimer: The characters in the story are not mine.

Characters: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, Gensai Sensei and his grandchildren and (special guest) Saito.

* * *

All right, think fast! Kaoru's cooking… Duh! Of course, bad! What if her cooking becomes the opposite of bad? Sure that makes the resident in the Kamiya Dojo felt weird. You are about to read a silly,(I don't know if it humorous or anything)story about Kaoru's rice balls. You might love it or hate it… 

CHAPTER ONE: DELICIOUS FOOD

Place: Kamiya Dojo (day one)

Time: 3.00 p.m.

The atmosphere in the Kamiya Dojo was good as usual. No intruders or anything. Misao was staying there for while because Okina said so. She might get over it with Aoshi but it seems not…

Yahiko was in a room practicing his sword skills with Kenshin, while Sano was watching them both. Kaoru didn't teach Yahiko today because she will going to make a "surprise" for them all, including Megumi. Yahiko was getting better and better. He idolized Kenshin. Of course, everyone idolized Kenshin…

Misao was sitting in a corner watching Kenshin taught Yahiko. She wore her casual clothes, not the SPY outfit. She had helped Megumi and Kaoru with the house chores and so on. Even Kenshin said that she's a good worker.

'HIIIIYYYAAAA!'

Kenshin evaded Yahiko's attack.

'Keep your hip up!' Kenshin said.

Yahiko nodded and let out his attack from above. Once again, Kenshin evaded it. After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the main door.

'Misao-chan, can you get that?' Kenshin asked.

'Uh, sure!' Misao got up and ran to the door. She opened the big door and saw there was man holding a white envelope with Misao's name on it! The man gave her the envelope and soon disappeared right in front of her eyes.

She looked at the envelope that she was holding and ran back to the room where Yahiko and Kenshin were training. Kenshin taught Yahiko new moves and all. Yahiko was proud to get lessons from the guy he idolized. Then, Sano came in to interrupt.

'Eh, Yahiko. Don't waste your time learning this thing. You're hopeless.'

'WHAT!'

'I was just saying… the truth.'

'Look here Mr. Smarty Pants! I don't care you're saying me a loser or anything but I'm still gonna learn this technique!'

'So, feel tough, huh?'

'Yeah! And I'm gonna kick your butt!'

'BAKA!'

'Chicken lips!'

A little lighting came out from their eyes. Kenshin just laughed and trying to settle them down. _Sano and Yahiko, both of them really care for each other… Huh?_ Kenshin thought. He suddenly looked at Misao that was sitting across from the room at a little corner holding a white piece of paper in her hands.

'Misao?'

The two still in a fight. They called out names and curse words and more. Kenshin just ignored the two of them and move towards Misao. Misao didn't realize Kenshin was there until she saw his shadow on the floor.

'Misao-chan…'

'HIMURA!' She quickly said as she hid the letter behind her back. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were teaching Yahiko.'

'It's over. Sano attempts Yahiko to battle him… as usual.' Kenshin then smiled.

'Oh. Then, why are you doing here?' Misao blushed.

'I saw you're holding a letter. Is it from Okina?'

Misao felt like she had been defeated. She took out the letter and gave it to Kenshin. Yahiko and Sano stopped their fighting and ran to Kenshin as they read the letter from Okina.

'_To my LOVELY Angelo, Misao…'_ Yahiko imitated Okina's voice.

Sano and Yahiko suddenly cracked up laughing. Kenshin, on the other hand, didn't feel like it but continued to read the letter. Then suddenly, Kaoru called.

'MINNA-SAN! FOOD'S READY!'

The two stopped laughing. They knew what will Kaoru's food tasted. AWFUL! With their displeased look on their faces, they slowly walk to the veranda. As usual, Kaoru's will set up a lovely "tea party" for them all.

'Oh no. Kaoru made rice balls… again…' Yahiko moaned.

'Yeah… She made it yesterday. Remember?' Sano joined.

Kenshin didn't say a word. He sat down and looked at the rice balls that were arranged neatly. Kaoru ran to Megumi's room and called her. It looks like; it is really a surprise for them. Why would she call Megumi? She never called Megumi to tea before, ne?

Megumi was dragged by Kaoru and forced her to sit down to eat. 'What's with all this dragging for? I can walk, you know!'

Kaoru smiled and let them eat the rice balls. No one DARES to eat them as they know that it will be horrible, just like yesterday. They all looked at the neatly arranged rice balls. They looked delicious from the outside, but in the inside they tasted awful!

Kaoru was waiting for them to eat. She narrowed her eyebrows because none of them seemed to be eating her rice balls for about ten minutes! The rice balls were getting colder. But no one ate it yet.

Kenshin sighed as he knew that it was his job to eat first. So, he picked up the rice ball and slowly ate it. All of them watch carefully as Kenshin gobbled up the food. With a few chews, then, he swallowed up the bits of the rice ball. Interestingly, it didn't taste half bad. It tasted DELICIOUS!

All of them gasped as Kenshin took another bite. Is it possible? Kaoru's rice balls actually tasted good? All eyes on Kaoru this time. They have no idea how she made them so tasty. But Kaoru kept silent. She didn't want to tell her secret.

Sano and Yahiko tried them too. They also agreed that it was REALLY DELICIOUS. Then, Megumi tried. The same answers came from her mouth. 'Tasty!'

They all eat happily and asked for more. Unfortunately, her rice balls have finished. She piled up the plates and washed them in the kitchen. All of them were satisfied with Kaoru's food. She really had done it!

Sano: Eh, Kenshin. How come Kaoru made her food tasty?

Kenshin: I don't know. Probably she got herself a cooking teacher.

Megumi: Hah! A cooking teacher? She barely teaches herself.

Yahiko: But her food tasted great this time!

Sano: We have to get to the bottom of this!

Kenshin: Well, I don't know if we can do that…

Sano: NA-NI!

Yahiko: She probably hates people knowing her secret. And that's not good…

Kenshin: Might as well leave her alone and let her mind her own business.

Sano: Ch… _Why do they always on Kaoru's side?_

Megumi: Speaking of business… stands up

All: Huh?

Megumi: I've got patients waiting for me! Oh no! runs around the place

All: sweat dropped

Yahiko: Ah, now it's the best time to take a nap.

Kenshin: Oh no, you don't! You have to do me a favor.

Yahiko: F-Favor?

Kenshin: I need you to by some radishes and fish, for tonight's meal.

Yahiko: Why do I have to go? What about chicken head over here!

Sano: Hmm? Hey! Don't look at me!

Kenshin: Yahiko, please. I have to take care of Gensai Sensei's grandchildren. Please, Yahiko…

:After a few minutes:

Yahiko: Okay, I'll do it! But you have to promise me to teach me again!

Kenshin: Deal!

They both shook hands and smiled at each other.

Yahiko: Ah, but! I need to take a nap first.

All: sweat drop


	2. Curious

RICE BALLS

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction

Disclaimer: The characters in the story are not mine.

Characters: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, Gensai Sensei and his grandchildren and (special guest) Saito.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: CURIOUS

Place: Kamiya Dojo (day one)

Time: 5.30 p.m.

Sano was wondering around the dojo, nothing to do. He whistled as he walked along the bare floor. He heard Gensai Sensei grandchildren's laughter and Kenshin's too. He tried to ignore them all. He was bored of staying here without anything to do. Yahiko was told to go to the market to buy fish and radishes for tonight's meal. Megumi was once again treating her patients and Misao was helping cleaning the dojo.

_I didn't see Kaoru anywhere… Is she still in the bathroom?_ Sano thought. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. The last time he met her was at the "tea party". She couldn't possibly with Kenshin or Megumi or Yahiko or Misao. Where is she?

Sano continued walking as he pass Kenshin's bedroom. Next, it was Yahiko's. Then, his. After that, he reached to Kaoru's room. He was standing in front of the door looking blankly into space. His hand was shacking as he pulled the door.

_SCCCRRREEECCHHH_

No one was in there. He only saw Kaoru's desk. And on it, there was a book! Quietly tip-toed to the desk, he finally made it and read the book. Before he can read any of the information, Kaoru came in to get her kimono along with the book. Sano quickly hid behind a big basket and stayed as quiet as a mouse.

Kaoru closed the door and went to her desk. Then, she sighed. 'It's a good thing that nobody read this book. Or otherwise, I will be dead.'

Sano was shocked after he heard Kaoru said that. His eyes were wide opened and he nearly shouted. Luckily, he covered his mouth with his hand. Kaoru put the book down and grabbed her kimono. She was going to wear it! Oh no…

Sano realized that Kaoru was going to change her clothes. So, he quickly closed his eyes with his hands upon them. Sano accidentally kicked the basket and that made Kaoru stopped. Sano just stayed quiet. Kaoru looked around her room and stopped her tracks in front of the basket that Sano was hiding.

Sano panted too hard that he almost didn't hear himself think. Kaoru waited long enough and continued changed her clothes. Sano, of course, kept his eyes shut tight and let out a sigh.

After finished dressing up, Kaoru made her way out of the room with the book along with her. Sano finally opened his eyes and quickly ran to the desk. He saw that there's no book in sight. 'I gotta tell Kenshin about this!' So, he ran out of the room.

When he got out from the room, he saw Kaoru was in front of him. _Kaoru?_ Sano thought. Kaoru turned to face behind and saw Sano was shacking like he saw a monster or something.

'Sano? Are you okay? You're shacking, relax.'

'I… I… I…'

'What?'

'I… I gotta help Kenshin clean the dojo! Bye!' Sano ran off right in front of Kaoru.

'Hey wait! It's not Kenshin's duty today! It's Misao's turn! Hey, Sano!' She yelled. 'SANO!'

Sano ran over to Kenshin and accidentally bumped into him. Sano panted hard and made Kenshin confused. Gensai Sensei asked his grandchildren to go inside and the both were left alone. Sano got up from Kenshin and held a hand to Kenshin.

Kenshin finally got up and looking confused of Sano's behavior. Sano's clothes were now soaked with sweat and it looked like Sano just had taken a bath with his clothes on. Kenshin smiled and said, 'Sano. Is there something you want to tell me?'

'Hai!'

Not for long, Yahiko got back with a fish on his hand and three big radishes at the back. Sano and Kenshin looked at him with their eyes wide opened. Okay… Yahiko is now feeling confused. Why they stared at him like that?

'Guys?' Yahiko was trying to perk them up.

They quickly shook their heads and Kenshin lead Yahiko to the kitchen. Sano just standing there all by himself and do not know what to do.

_Damn! I should've told Kenshin about Kaoru's secret minutes ago. But that puny-rusty kid just came out of nowhere and interrupted the whole conversation. One day, I'm gonna kill him…_Sano grasped his hands and looked at the hallway.

_Although sometimes Kenshin didn't believe me, but this time he's gotta! If I didn't tell Kenshin, no one will know Kaoru's secret that made her cooking tasted so tasty! I have to tell everybody about this! Not only Kenshin but to all. I know! I'll gather all of them except for Kaoru to meet me at the dojo main hall and give them the news! It's a brilliant idea! Gotta move fast and clean!_ Sano tip-toed to the kitchen, hoping that Kaoru's not there. Luckily, he found Kenshin and Yahiko that was arranging the plates and glasses at the right position.

'Kenshin!' Sano called.

'Sano?' Kenshin replied.

'No time! Call the others to meet me at the dojo main hall EXCEPT for Kaoru. She doesn't have to hear this!'

'Kaoru? Is this some kind of a joke!'

'No, I'm serious. Call everybody!'

Sano ran again and disappeared in front of Kenshin's and Yahiko's eyes.

'Weird, isn't it?' Yahiko asked.

Kenshin nodded. Like he was been told, Yahiko and Kenshin went to find the others, while Sano was waiting for them at the main hall. No one told Kaoru about this "meeting". They came quietly and sat down in front of Sano.

'I call this meeting for-' Sano started.

'Hurry up, Sanosuke! I've got patients you know!' Megumi interrupted. Sano then fell off.

'Well, as you all can see, we gather here today… cause' I want to tell you something secret and important!' Sano continued.

Everybody started speaking. Little voices were heard. Whispering, blabbering and all that stuff. 'Eh?' Sano sweat dropped. Unfortunately, Kaoru was just passing by with the dirty clothes and she stopped her tracks when she heard loads of voices coming from the main hall. She put down the dirty clothes and hid behind the door as she peeped through it.

She can't believe her eyes! All of the Kamiya Dojo residents were gathered together. She saw Sano was standing up as their "leader" and talking about something.

'I know Kaoru's secret!' he yelled.

Kaoru's eyes became wider and wider. _'How does he know my secret? I never show him the book before!'_ Kaoru told herself.

'WHAT?' All of them shouted. They all faced Sano seriously. Kenshin was truly shocked and Yahiko just opened his mouth. Sano tried to calm them down. The fact is, Sano did not know what is the secret is because he didn't get the chance to read it! This "meeting" thing is only for him to get the attention and wash away the boringness in him.

'Well… I… I kinda read this book…' Sano said.

Kaoru can't take it much longer. Or otherwise, Sano will reveal the truth about her cooking. She suddenly burst in and made everyone in shock. Her usual and casual look on her face became really furious and she made her way to Sano who was still standing there like a statue.

'SAGARA SANOSUKE!'

'Hey, Kaoru… I… I can explain…' Sano hold back.

'I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY CHANCES FROM NOW ON!'

'I didn't mean to!'

Kaoru stopped and grabbed Sano's shirt collar. Everyone froze. They were watching the two of them. Kaoru's eyes were scarier now. Sano was trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

'Actually, I didn't read the book!' Sano said the truth.

That calmed Kaoru down a bit. 'What?'

'I said, I didn't read the book!'

Everyone was really confused What book? A diary? A cooking book? They just don't get it. Kaoru released Sano and took out the book from her kimono. 'You mean this book?'

'Duh!'

'So, you were in my room the whole time?'

'Uh, yes..?'

Kaoru suddenly screamed and burst into flames. She grabbed her bamboo stick and quickly hit Sano. Sano begged for mercy but it just doesn't work. Kaoru was terribly furious cause' she thought that Sano had watched her changing! Kenshin was trying to stop them, so, he grabbed Kaoru's arm and hold her tight. Sano panted and panted. He got injured a bit. And there's a scratch on his forehead. Kaoru was loose from Kenshin and made her way to the injured Sano.

Kaoru: YOU!

Sano: Hey, look here, lady. I didn't watch you change, okay?

Megumi: Are you saying the truth? You know, men always tell lies.

Yahiko: And why did you say that?

Megumi: Cause' the fools that I'd been around was definitely always lying!

Yahiko: I don't believe you!

Kaoru: Sano!

Sano: Are trying to pick a fight?

Yahiko: Hey! It's bad to fight a girl. But in this case, that's okay.

Megumi: See? You ARE lying.

Yahiko: No, it is not!

Kaoru: You see me change!

Sano: No, I haven't. I closed my eyes! _Pel-lease_.

Kaoru: (growl) SANO!

Megumi: I am not going to waste my time on a spine-less brat!

Yahiko: Call me anything you want!

Megumi: Okay…

All of them started to fight. Kenshin was across the room looking at them with a smile on his face. _They sure really care for each other…

* * *

_

Place: Kamiya Dojo (day one)

Time: Midnight

It was night time in Japan. The Kamiya Dojo residents were now sleeping soundly in their bedroom. Everybody was tired and confused about the fight today. Kenshin was sleeping in his bed and left his Sakabatou on the table. There were no sign of clouds at the sky. Many stars gathered together like a festival was happening.

Then, without anyone noticed, a black shadow came across the Kamiya Dojo building. It sneaked into Kenshin's bedroom first! It put some cotton ball at Kenshin's ears so that Kenshin will not know that it was here. It was searching for something. Then at last, it found what it wanted and grabbed it and made its way to the other rooms.

It went into Yahiko's room next. It saw Yahiko was sleeping with his hands and feet, all in a different direction. It sweat dropped and kicked him and there was no effect. Lastly, it came to Sano's room. Sano was definitely dreaming about food cause' his mouth was covered with drool. The shadow quickly ran to the main hall and grabbed an ink and a paint brush. Sano will be expecting a surprise from it.

'He, he, he… I'll get you for this, Sagara Sanosuke.'


End file.
